


Betrayal

by chickadeebabe



Series: You're A Human, Not A Walker [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not a lot though, as he should lol, clementine does not like javi at the moment, clementine will remember this, conrad is feeling some guilt, javi is feeling his guilt, jesus gives some 'wisdom', just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeebabe/pseuds/chickadeebabe
Summary: Clementine is angry, Javier is guilt ridden, and everyone is just there for it all.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been awhile since I've updated this series and I'm sorry! I've been going through some writer's block and trying to update on other fanfiction sites though that's no excuse.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to do more Walking Dead fics since season 3 ended and everything, maybe expand more with AJ : )
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~

Javier looked up to see Clementine holding out his bat, face blank as she stared down at him. 

He didn't blame her for how she reacted in his - and Conrad's - presence. You don't exactly act like best friends with the people that held you hostage. Javier had hoped that the young girl understood that it was nothing against her; he had started to consider the girl someone he could trust with his life, but Gabe was his  _nephew_. The boy had been one of the few people he had left - or so he thought until he saw David - and he couldn't just let some unhinged fool shoot him dead because he was bent on revenge. 

Though now, as he stood to his feet and held his metal weapon in his hands, he didn't think the girl would even trust her to have her back if it ever came to it.

And he didn't blame her. Not one bit, but he still wished that she understood.

"Still getting the cold shoulder?" 

Javier sighed as the one voice he didn't want to hear penetrated his ears and he didn't bother to hide the look of pure vexation as he turned to look Conrad in the face. The man raised his hands up in surrender as if he understood that Javier wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Hey man, calm down. I just came to talk is all," Conrad walked up to his side and eyed Clementine, who sent them small irked glares and it didn't take a genius to decipher what she thought of them. "Seeing as she doesn't seem to be your biggest fan at the moment."

"Gee, I wonder why that would be." His voice practically leaked of sarcasm and Javier could care less at the glower sent his way.

"Look, what I did may have been unnecessary," Conrad admitted as he crossed his arm, "but I don't regret it. Not one bit."

"I'm sure you don't." He finalized with the man and then he walked up ahead until he was a bit behind Clementine and beside Jesus. Javier saw Tripp walk back to his friend and sighed, maybe the fucker could finally talk to someone who gave a damn.

It was a few seconds after walking with the bearded man beside him that he started to notice the little side glances Jesus kept sending him and gritted his teeth to keep from saying something he might regret; Javier was just getting tired of people not saying what was on their mind like a certain pig tailed, hat-wearing teenage girl...

"I'm not gonna bother to ask what's wrong since I have a feeling I know what the problem is," Both men didn't hide it as they turned to stare at the back of Clementine; the current source of his problem at the moment," I'm not gonna say that you did the wrong or right way because no one seems to know what that is anymore, but what I will say is that it'd be better to talk to her now then later. 'Cause later there might not be a person to make up with. Fate has a twisted sense of humor."

"I know." And he did know. It was just... hard when Clementine wouldn't even speak one word to him. Whenever he got even a foot near her Javier was sent a glare so hot he felt his skin would light on fire at any moment if he came any closer. 

Javier kept his eyes trained on the teenage girl in front of him and noticed her crossed arms and ruler-like posture; tensed in a way that showed that she was ready for an attack at any moment and he tried not to feel hurt by that. Clementine didn't feel safe with them; she didn't feel safe with  _him_. And that's what effected him most of all. He turned his head to see Jesus motioning towards her and he sighed knowing what he had to do and steeled his himself as he walked faster to reach Clementine's side.

The girl took one look at who dared to even get past a foot of her and seeing that it was him - of all people - simply scowled and turned her head forward once more. Just great.

"About earlier.. thanks for, you know, saving my life and—" He was interrupted as her voice reached him, tone tight and clipped.

"Don't bother." She uttered, "I did it because it would be a dick move to leave you for dead so don't take it personal." Oh yeah, she was pissed. Clementine barely gave him a glance as she kept her stride.

"Still, thank you. I don't think I would got away without your help." 

A small hum was the only he received in return and Javier huffed before just doing the one thing he was good at: talking and speaking his thoughts.

"Look," Javier started, "that thing with Conrad before? I'm sorry. I am really sorry, Clem." He pretended that he didn't notice her glare at his use of her nickname and continued, "but you have to understand that my nephew's  _life_ had been on the line at the moment in time and I couldn't risk doing anything that would endanger him. It came down to you and him Clementine. And I'm not sorry that it was him I chose, I'm just sorry that it had to be that way."

The girl kept up her glare for at least a few more minutes before she released a tired sigh and letting her glare drop into a soft frown, "I understand."

Javier stared as the girl raised her head to give him a crooked, but small smile. "I didn't like it, but I understood. I would do the same thing for.." Her voice grew tiny as heartache laced her words and she looked down to her combat boots as Javier only looked to her in concern and slight curiosity. He watched as Clementine's face screwed up with different emotions flying in her topaz orbs before she looked up to him once more and her face hardened with resolve as she looked up to him.

"Let me tell you why I don't trust David..."


End file.
